wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yulie Ahtreide
Yulie Ahtreide (Japanese: ユウリィ・アートレイデ) is one of the main characters of Wild Arms 4, and is the ingénue of the cast. Yulie was taken to the town of Ciel in order to bond with an ARM known to be there. Jude Maverick, however, was able to intercede and save Yulie, largely by bonding with the ARM himself. When the ARM misfires, Ciel is destroyed, and Yulie joins Jude in his quest to find the survivors. As a personality trait, Yulie can be a bit of a martyr; she is willing to sacrifice herself if it means sparing others from suffering, but she does not like it when others do the same for her, as she feels that she is a burden. Wild Arms 4 Yulie and her older brother Kresnik Ahtreide were orphaned by Filgaia's war and raised in the White Orphanage, though this was really a front for experimenting on humans to turn them into Gene Drivers. The experiments were somewhat successful on Yulie, though her abilities weren't able to directly power an arm. She was separated from her brother when he went to join Brionac, and Yulie was taken in by a foster family three years prior to the game, after the orphanage was shut down. She lived in an abbey, where she became a Paladienne-in-training. Yulie seems to develop a romantic interest in Jude, but this doesn't seem to develop, since Jude becomes a bit of a hermit after the game's end. She instead becomes a teacher for the new settlement. Wild Arms 4 Web-Page Bio A young girl saddled with the fate of being a Wild ARMs heroine. She seems a bit shy at first, but is a very upbeat and caring girl. Since losing her parents in the war, she has lived in an orphanage and has since retracted from adults. Though her abilities differ from Jude's, she also has the ability to control ARMs. Art of Wild Arms Bio "Paladienne" A young girl kidnapped by soldiers and then rescued by Jude and Arnaud. Carries a troubled past of being one of the failed results in the "Gene Driver" experiment. A kindhearted soul who has the unique ability to control ARMs. Wild Arms 5 Yulie may be found in the town of Gounon, where she is looking for her brother (as another cameo). Once Dean Stark meets her and gets the siblings back into contact, she gives the party a music box to take to him. Oddly, Yulie is also the cover girl of an adult men's magazine that Dean discovers within a dungeon. Any interest Dean and his comrades may show, however, is quickly squelched when the magazine winds up attacking them instead. In Battle Yulie's role as a Paladienne is a variant of a Crest Sorceress who serves as the team healer/summoner by using various healing and support abilities along with her special Force Ability, Material, which summons a Guardian Drive based on what color HEX she is standing in. The Guardian Drives are either fire (red; "Code: M"), water (blue; "Code: S"), wind (green; "Code: F"), earth (yellow; "Code: G") or healing (colorless; "Code: O"). She has somewhat low physical attack power and her only means of magic attack without her Material ability is through her Sanctify spells, which only affect the undead. There are some ring weapons Yulie can equip for increased physical strength should the player so choose to make her an attacker, though these come at the expense of magic strength. Category:Cameos Category:Wild Arms 4 characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms: Million Memories characters